


girls are gods and i lie in grass thinking

by ellisonjpine



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Poetry, another one i wrote for writing club, hello LGBT community!, when i mean mild i really mean like a pinch of pepper in this spice-equivalent sexual content scale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellisonjpine/pseuds/ellisonjpine
Summary: coming to terms with a wolf-girl-heart isn't easy.





	girls are gods and i lie in grass thinking

**Author's Note:**

> hello these are a few of my DND NPCs! im DMing a homebrew campaign... this poem is written from jennifer's POV, shes a human ranger. and maisie is a human fighter :-) they are gay
> 
> ** if ur in my DND party dont keep reading theres campaign spoilers lol  
**  
jennifers a werewolf!! that doesnt have much to do with the poem exactly but like some of the imagery and emotions come from that. :3c

I had been accustomed to calling after  
the return of God, who was nothing at all;  
dandelion weed  
Who though fertile, was plain

Utterly plain.

But girls, oh  
Girls

Beneath her shirt she was like canvas,  
pulled tight  
With each stretch and shift  
over steady lengths of wood and bone  
her skin rippled, sunlight-dappled  
Right before my eyes

I squinted, and she kissed the furrow in my brow.

Next to her,   
For once  
I finally wanted to look at the dirty, unrefined, unartistic side of me  
Examining a famished heart

Tracing fingers down my torso  
wolves’ claws and chips of wood  
I carved a piece out of myself

She took time to lean in before she kissed me.

Her back was a plane, her spine an old highway out of the city,  
leading down into a pair of old blue jeans.  
I wanted to run away with her.

She sighed under my touch,  
Which I had always been afraid was inept  
but with her tendons thrumming under me like the forest floor  
Oh, love, oh love - 

I watched her - 

The sun rose to meet her like the mountaintops at sundown.  
She had turned away from me,  
asleep, just inches away

I squinted, and she held me with her shadow but  
not her arms.

Utterly plain.


End file.
